What have I done?
by theSnitzer
Summary: Left on the cliff about who was the beast at the end of Dreamfever? My first FanFic please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

What have I done? How could I have not known? The one person who would always save me was lying there in a puddle of his own blood. Blood that I had on my hands. I had killed Jericho Barons.

He had fought for me and now he had died trying to save me. I walked over to where my spear still protruded from his side. Kneeling down by him I tried to gently pull it out of him. As soon as is slid out a sob broke from my chest. Lying down next to him I pulled his arms around me.

Lying their in the arms that I had dreamed of, the arms that had held me in my darkest hours, I considered how easy it would be to just stay there. I wouldn't have to fight anymore, watch my world destroyed, people I loved killed, I would not have to live through his death. The tears wouldn't stop. How could I not have realized how much this man meant to me before? Before he was dead at my own hand. But then he may not have wanted to know, I think. He would have just said "Ms. Lane that is unfortunately not my concern." I could almost chuckle at the thought. A chuckle that stuck in my throat as I choked on the sorrow.

"Tell me Ms. Lane are you crying for me or your self?" I felt his arms tighten around me as I heard his beautiful snide voice. I flipped over to look at his face to see if I had imagined his voice. I wanted nothing more than to see his tigers eyes flash with life at me.

"Your dead!" Shaking all over with the shock and sudden over whelming joy that he was not dead.

"No, fortunately for me I am not, even if you did help my would be assassin try to achieve that." I could not decipher if he truly was mad that I had almost killed him or what he was feeling, I could not even figure out what I was feeling, all that I knew was that I had to touch him.

I launched my self at him kissing his face, his neck, his beautiful unmarred neck, his swirling black and red chiseled chest. As I reassured my self of his health with my hands and mouth frantic to touch all of his miraculously healed body. " Oh god Jericho I thought you were dead.. (kiss) I thought I had killed you.. (kiss) I thought I would never hear your voice.. (kiss) I thought I would never get to tell you…" I looked up and met his blazing eyes. Did they blaze with hostile anger at me or could that be lust shinning at me with so much heat I felt that I could burn. Burn to the center of my sole the center of my body.

"Ms. Lane as you can see I am not dead and I realize that you may have felt some culpability for my perceived demise, but unless you in tend to let me show you very much alive I truly am you should remove your delicious little body from atop mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Getting back to Ireland was rather easy with Jericho. I have to admit that I was rather to preoccupied to really pay much attention to where we were going. All of my brain power was used up with the questions racing around. What happened to Christian? What was with Roidan? Is he dead? What the hell is Jericho? Oh and did I mention that he was naked! Really who could expect more of me than to put one foot in front of the other. Luckily JB didn't.

I like that JB, I am so sick of this Ms. Lane/Barrons crap. I may be southern lady and have a respect for the lost art of manners and propriety but you know I think after you spend a couple months in the lust Olympics with a guy first names are a okay. But then I always felt that I was grasping when I called him Jericho. He acted like I had just not earned it. Which really just gives me a red petunia. One day I was going to get past that cocky condescending veneer that he locked me out with.

"What is happening with my parents? Did you get to them in time?" The thought of that slimy SOB who had murdered my sister having my parents filled my with enough rage that I was able to put aside the whole naked JB lust over load thing.

"Yes, we were able to retrieve them. The blast that the stones caused created a diversion that allowed us the upper hand and they went running like the cowards they are. V'lane hid them hidden away in Fiery after that. They did not like it but they are safe and are out of play so you need not fear LM will use them against you again. But with the amount of time that you have been gone it will take some time to get you current on the events that have taken place in your absence."

"How long have I been gone?" I was terrified, I spent an afternoon here and lost a month before. I don't even know how long I have been here in this realm. Fecking Fairies as Danni would say. Oh god how is Danni?

"When I found you it had been 4 months, I am assuming that we should get back for Beltane. We are lucky you stopped here time doesn't move quite as fast in this place. Christian has been found as well. He told us that you came to his rescue. But his memory was foggy on the details as it had happen in the distant past for him."

"What do you mean the distant past?"

"He managed to return to his own dimension through the vortex you lost him in however he was transported to a rural area in northern China thirty years prior to his birth. He was smart enough to stay away till the time line could be cleared and avoid encountering himself. He has been of some help to your seers in battling the Unseelies. Which you will be happy to know have been rallying and making impressive strides to hold on to some fae free zones all around the world. With V'lane assisting them they have created some safety for the ones who have survived to this point. Your world is much altered but still there for you to save."

With that we stepped through the portal and the chilling rain of Ireland fell freely on my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Safely back at BB&B I was cuddled under a soft blanket in front of the fire. Barrons was pacing from the edge of the sofa to the cash register. I knew he had something he wanted to say, and considering that he was never one to mince words or second guess him self I knew it was something big.

With an uncharacteristic huff he plopped down on the couch next to me. With his head thrown back and arm covering his eyes he said, "Ms lane, shit Mac. I can not seem to keep this up much longer. I keep telling my self that I will wait till this whole mess is over but, I just.." He stopped and roughly grabbed my shoulders up in his hands and with smoldering eyes looked deep into my eyes waiting for my reaction. "I need you. Not for the damn book or finding those damn OOPs but I need you for me. You make me feel, something I have not done in so long."

I wanted to give my self over to the things I was feeling. Here I had this incredible man who I knew would never let anything or any one hurt me. I knew my life was safe with him, but was my heart? He showed me over and over that he was trust worthy, yet he refused to tell me that he was. I had nothing other than observations to judge him by. If I only new what he was maybe I could over look all of the other questions that I had about him. Trust was something I was so leery to give. How could I trust when I knew that is what got my sister murdered? Yet, at some point I had to stop questioning and just pick a wave and ride it, as Roidan said. "Jericho, no matter how much I pretend, I still feel the same things, say the same lines, hide behind the same questions, and.." Looking down at the space between our bodies to hid the emotions playing across my face, not wanting him to see how unsure and embarrassed I was. I whispered, "and want you with the same intensity that I did when my entire existence began and ended with you."

The World could have ended around me and I would not have cared as his kiss sent explosions through my mind and body. Wait the world had already ended as we knew it, the rest could just go hang it as I gave my self over to the hedonistic passion that raged between Jericho and I. It was just the two of us with nothing separating us but our intermingled breath. The heat of our need crackled and caught fire in a maelstrom with the intensity of the desert heat from his memories. With cries of ecstasy filling the air I chose a wave and committed to riding it.


End file.
